An Ode To A Hero
by Nirtia
Summary: SG1 says goodbye to an ally and friend.


**An Ode To A Hero**

**By: Nirtia**

I don't own SG1 or any of its wonderful characters.

This is dedicated to all of those heros fighting for our freedom.

Come Home Soon!

Long fingers lovingly caressed a motionless cheek. Daniel Jackson cast his gaze upward from Martouf's lifeless face to Sam's. Those normally radiant cornflower eyes clouded with pain. The kind of pain he knew personally. For a moment Daniel's emotions threatened to overwhelm him. He somberly bowed his head. His heart was racing and he could hear its hastened cadence in his ears. His chest was heaving up and down in spiratic breaths. He stood up and closed his eyes to try to collect himself. It all happened so fast that only now was he able to process the events of the last few moments. Daniel began to pan the gateroom. How many people were in this alliance because of Sam and Martouf? Two distinctly different races brought together by their very unique bond. Now a vital part of the SGC and an esteemed member of the Tok'ra was gone.

Daniel's nose burned from the residue of gunfire and smoke. Past missions had surfaced in his thoughts but he fought them back. He would never be able to get used to death. He shouldn't have to. His eyes turned to Sam. "_How do I comfort her?_" , He asked himself, "_To the small part of Jolinar in her it's like losing a soul mate_." He took a slow, deep breath and put his hands in his pockets while he considered carefully what to do.

Daniel envisioned Sam and Martouf sitting together on the sand dune during their first meeting. It amazed him that even though they had just met there was a connection between them. Daniel saw it as he watched them talking. He knew it had something to do with Sam being a host to Jolinar but he could never have imagined the depth of that bond. Over the years Daniel had seen evidence of the feelings the two Tok'ra had shared.

Jolinar and Martouf's devotion and love for one another was epic. The couple sacrificed so much as part of the rebellion. Each time they said goodbye it was as if it would be the last time. He glanced upward and considered the vastness of the universe. Lost in reverie he was oblivious to the surrounding clamor. As he pondered their fallen ally, Daniel realized that he and Martouf were very much alike. They both desired a better world for their people. They both experienced the painful loss of a loved one at the hand of the goa'uld, and neither of them gave up on hope. At times like these he had to believe there was a master plan in the motion. It was the only way he could carry on with his work.

_"It's my fault." _Daniel cursed himself. _"If I had gotten to him sooner he might still be alive." _Of course logically he knew that there was no way he could have stopped Martouf. He literally knocked the archeologist out of the way sending him flying. No matter how logical his reasoning was, it offered little consolation. He still bore a heavy guilt. Daniel was suddenly aware that his shoulder blade was aching from the impact of that fall. He felt his face twinge as he tried to ignore the pain.

"I promise you that his death will ultimately prove to be a noble sacrifice." Freya's words echoed in his thoughts.

_"What difference does it make? What difference can any of us make against such evil?" _He wanted to shout; his innermost fears clawing their way to the surface. But he forced himself to push away such thoughts and replaced them with conviction.

From the beginning Daniel was concerned for the alliance between Humanity and the Tok'ra. He used every ounce of diplomacy to create and nurture this fragile relationship. It almost felt as if he was an expectant father, watching his "baby" grow from the smallest seed of conception to an infant ready to grace the world.

The Tau'ri needed the Tok'ra. Their intelligence and technology, for the most part, had given earth the advantage in many encouters with the goa'uld. Not to mention the fact that a Tok'ra symbiote named Selmac saved the life of Sam's father. Jacob Carter had proven an invaluable asset to both sides. The Tok'ra, in some small ways, relied on the Tau'ri as well. Their numbers were actually depleting so they were forced to humbly seek hosts. Also with the war against the goa'uld any alliance was invaluable.

Daniel could feel his breathing stabilize and the beating beneath his chest growing softer. His body was starting to calm down. He could hear the muffled sound of conversation but paid no heed.

"He will need to be taken and prepared for a proper burial." High Chancellor Persis instructed.

"Of course!" General Hammond nodded his head. "You have our deepest sympathies for your loss."

The High Chancellor bowed his head in acknowledgement.

Dr. Fraiser and her medical team approached the scene and began their usual assessments of the injured.

"Set up triage" Janet commanded her techs as she surveyed the damage. She paused midstride and looked down at Sam holding Martouf. Daniel watched concern pass briefly over Fraiser's face as she locked eyes with Carter. He imagined how helpless she must have felt, not being able to treat Sam's wounds. Broken hearts take time to heal. Janet's gaze met his for a moment and she moved on to continue treating the living.

Freya and the rest of the Tok'ra were escorted through the door and ushered into the briefing room while all the chaos was attended to.

Jack motioned to Teal'c that he was clearing the area to let the medics work. The jaffa's normally stoic face softened as he knelt down and placed a hand on Carter's shoulder. She in turn patted Teal'c's hand and he gently squeezed as if to say "I understand". Then the warrior straightened and followed the Colonel.

"Daniel?" Jack had paused at the door. There was no response. "Daniel?" Jack repeated

"Huh?" the Archeologist responded. "Oh Uh yeah. Give me a minute will ya?"

Jack paused in thought, then nodded his head and left.

Sam began to tremble in silent sobs as she brushed her fingers through Martouf's thick, dark hair. Daniel's throat began to tighten. She had been through a lot in the last few years too. He tried to recount her many trials and tribulations. Her mother had died when she was just a teenager, she had almost been sold by a nomadic tribe, was an unwilling host to a Tok'ra symbiote, and nearly lost her father, among countless other missions and injuries.

"Samantha?" Daniel could only imagine how hard it was for Carter to hear her name that last time. The anguish in Martouf's voice was enough to make him sick. Just thinking about it caused his stomach to revolt. He brushed off the oncoming nausea and focused on his friend.

Janet Fraiser and her medical staff had completed their work in the gateroom and the maitenance crew began the meager task of putting things back in working order. The delegation of Tok'ra re-entered and Freya approached the frozen Sam.

"We need to take him now." Freya's tone was gentle

"I know." Sam whispered still in shock. She attempted to let go but it felt as if some force was holding her in place.

Kneeling beside his friend Daniel placed his right hand gingerly on her back. "Sam." He said in a soft and tender voice. He moved his left hand and cupped her wrist to encourage the Major. "It's okay to let him go." His voice trembled out of heartache for his friend.

"He was a good man." her words broken and barely audible

"Yes he was" Daniel responded

Freya watched the exchange and felt a strange pulling in her heart. She took for granted what a gift the human part of her was. So many years being joined with a Tok'ra had hardened her attitude toward compassion and friendship. She longed for the affection and joy that these Tau'ri shared. She looked down at the Major with a hint of glistening in her eye.

"His symbiote may yet be saved. If we can remove it in time." Then she also knelt down, something rarely ever done among the Tok'ra. "He will not have died in vane" She looked directly into Sam's tear filled eyes as she spoke.

Daniel, surprised by this show of empathy, tilted his head in thanks. " Come on Sam." Again he grasped her hand and with his other supported her back. With great care he eased his teammate to her feet. She leaned on him fully as they moved to the door.

The klaxons sounded as the gate activated, chevrons locked and the pool of crystal blue whooshed out and receded back into place. The Tok'ra delegation gathered up their fallen comrade and boarded the ramp to leave.

At the door Sam stopped.

"You okay?" Daniel asked

"I will be" She approached the ramp with a reverent strength.

"Jolinar loved Martouf." Freya turned "Please" a trembling hand tenderly touched his foot. " Take care of him"

"You have my word." Freya dropped her head to allow her symbiote to speak. "He will hold a place of honor" Anise vowed.

Sam nodded her head, turned, and retraced her steps.

Daniel knew there were no words of comfort to offer. Instead he would simply take her lead. If she needed a friend then he would be there for her. This team was the closest thing he had to a family and families stood by one another no matter what.

She caught one last glimpse of the body as it was carried through the event horizon. Daniel put his arm around her. She leaned her head against his shoulder and together they walked away from the horrors of the day.

Weeks later later when things had quieted down, Daniel poured a cup of coffee, opened up the ratted pages of his journal and recorded his thoughts:

_I will never fully understand war or the capacity for such evil. Usually I am able to look past the bad in a situation and grasp the good, but when wars are won at the expense of innocent lives, I cannot comprehend it. _

_At times I question what kind of difference I can make. Why I continue to go through the gate? Why even after losing my wife I can still see hope. Because there IS such evil in the universe. As long as innocent lives are threatened someone must fight for them. Yes there is death. Yes there is pain. Yes there is even loneliness. No this planet has no clue what we do for them. But I see a future that is better than I can imagine. I see new discoveries every day that enhance my sense of wonder. _

_I think Martouf probably had the same vision. His life is a testament to courage, and nobleness. He faced those dark times; some of them side by side with SG1 and he still believed in what he was doing. _

_I see that in Sam too. I see a strength and resilience in her that amazes me. Perhaps its the soldier in her but I'm not so sure. She has slowly moved on and continues to find fascinating pieces of technology to tamper with. Jack says she's definitely coming back around._

_So life around here goes on as it always does. But none of us will ever forget Martouf and his sacrifice. He was a friend and ally, not just a casualty of war. I would even call him a HERO._


End file.
